


Major Zod: Amazing

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Amazing, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study of Zod set to "Amazing" by Kanye West. This song is often used for antiheroes, the morally grey, and the villainous since they are aware of their 'badness" ("I'm a monster") and shortcomings but are still determined and self confident ("so amazing", "never gave up"), even embracing and using their weaknesses ("you'll never take that from me"). Zod's character fitted the bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major Zod: Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season nine and the season ten episode "Dominion".

Youtube link in case of problems with embedded vid: http://youtu.be/-FRN5_GVf5E  
Also @ Vimeo: https://vimeo.com/51396323  
And [Tumblr](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/33643059003/major-zod-amazing-also-youtube)


End file.
